Don't Scream Ticci-Toby x Reader
by BlueWingedButterfly101
Summary: You're a sweetheart, living with your dad and little brother, always ready to help out and be friendly. Your demeanor was always nice and comforting... Too bad that all changed that one fateful night. You knew Toby couldn't feel physical pain, but could he experience emotional pain? Could he... Could he ever experience emotions...? 3
1. Chapter 1: Don't Scream

You looked at the clock. 3:36 a.m. You sighed and continued to stare at the computer screen, your conversation with Cleverbot turning from slightly odd to down right scary. Your few friends had already turned in for the night and were sleeping soundly in the comfort of their beds while you were hunched over your computer, your H/L, H/C in your face.

**You're interesting**.

Thank You.

**Are you alone?**

Yes..?

**No you aren't... I'm right here.**

I can't see you then.

**I Can See You.**

Really? What Am I Wearing?

You remember Cleverbot as a fun computer program that asked funny questions and gave nonsense answers, but, right now, it was a bit unsettling to talk to Cleverbot.

**Black and blue underwear and an over sized purple hoodie with a pony on it.**

You almost screamed. Asking Cleverbot what you were wearing was obviously a dumb question. You slammed the pc lid shut and sat at the computer desk, breathing heavily. "Creepy..." You said to yourself. You saw that the screen was still glowing and opened the lid back up to officially turn off your computer but a new message from Cleverbot just popped up.

**You shouldn't have done that, Y/N.**

You tensed up. You hadn't once given the program your real name. You had put a false one when he asked you your name, just to keep it interesting... But how did it have **_any_** idea what your real name was? You sighed, relieved, thinking the program got it from your google account. You were still **_very_** creeped out that it knew what you were wearing but you thought that maybe, just maybe, the program had seen you through your webcam. You went to the exit button on the site and clicked it twice. It didn't exit. You clicked it again. You CTRL, ALT, deleted and clicked the "Task Manager". Even **_THAT_** didn't close the window. You even tried to shut down the computer manually. You groaned and read the messages Cleverbot sent.

**You shouldn't have done that.**

**Don't do that.**

**Stop.**

**NO!**

**You should stop.**

**Don't do that, Y/N.**

**You should stop.**

**It won't work.**

**It won't work.**

**Y/N, open "My Documents".**

It scared you thinking that that God damn website knew what you were doing, so you typed back:

Freak. Stop it and let me shut down my computer. I'm tired.

**Open "My Documents".**

You let out an angry breath and opened "My Documents". All was normal excluding the new folder labeled "Open". You clicked it and it showed a screen with a .jpg file labeled "Master". You tilted you head in confusion and clicked on the image. It showed a black and white photo of children playing on a playground, a slide in the foreground and a tree in the back... You noticed by the tree a tall, black figure with what seemed like tentacles sprawling out from behind him with at least two of the children. You thought it was really creepy seeing as though the man had no facial features. A message from Cleverbot showed up.

**Don't look out of the window**.

Your breath hitched in your chest and you almost fell out of the computer chair. You started sweating bullets so you pulled off your sweatshirt. You had the instant feeling that you **_had_** to look out of the window but something... something was telling you that you shouldn't, other than Cleverbot.

Rolling your eyes at your fear, you got up, pulled back the curtains, opened the window and looked out at the road, lit by a single street lamp. Standing under it was... was what? A tall man wearing a black suit, looking up at you. Your E/C eyes widened when you looked a bit closer. It was the same, faceless man from the photo that Cleverbot (apparently) put on your computer. Your breathing quickened and your heart was practically popping out of your chest. You slammed the window shut and ripped the Hello Kitty curtains as you pulled them shut. You leaned against the window, back to that thing and clutched your chest. You were thinking about how insane this all was, your eyes frantically making their way over to the computer screen, Cleverbot's site still up and sending messages.

**I told you not to do that.**

You groaned and slammed the computer lid shut. You were getting tired of this. After smiling satisfactorily at the closed lid, you decided to walk downstairs and get some water. Walking out of your door silently and creeping down the stairs wasn't exactly easy, you thought as you made the stairs creak for the umpteenth time. As you rounded the corner into the kitchen, you saw something silver glint in the pale moonlight shining through the window above the sink. You stopped and tilted your head in confusion. You thought to yourself

**Could... Could that be the man? The man from the road?**

Your breath started to quicken again and you slowly grabbed a knife from the drawer. "Who... Who's there?" You asked, your voice shaky with fear. You didn't dare turn on the light, it was too far away and you wanted to get rid of whoever or whatever this was**_ NOW._**

"Who are you and why are you here?" You asked, trying to sound braver than you actually were. At the moment, you were shaking so badly you thought the knife would slip right out of your damp hands. You heard a demented little giggle and felt tears brim in your eyes, thinking some crazy person was in there with you and was going to slice and dice you all over the place. Your mind jumped to your dad and little brother. You almost broke down thinking that they could've already been murdered.

"I-I have a weapon, you freak! Don't g-get near me!" You shouted.

"I do too." Said a low, hushed voice. It sounded as if the thing speaking had a note of humor behind its voice, almost pleased that it could kill you at any second. You instantly jumped back and screamed. For a split second, anyways. A cold, bony hand covered your mouth before you could let out any audible sound. The hand twitched a bit before the killer spoke.

"Don't scream. No one can hear you anyways."


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

You tensed up, something cold and hard pressed into your back as hot tears welled in your eyes. The hand over your mouth had a leather glove encasing it. It reeked of blood and the coppery smell of metal. You couldn't even breathe so you tried to wriggle your nose free. Bad idea. The killer's grip grew stronger and more intense. It felt like he was going to break your jaw.

"Don't move. They're dead. Come - with me." The man said, twitching uncontrollably. You had the sudden realization that he might be taking you somewhere else to torture you slowly and painfully. Thoughts of being burned and stabbed and slit open ran through your mind, making your heart race with fear. He held his hand over your mouth and the object on your back as he took you outside, coming face to face with the man under the street lamp. You screamed into your kidnapper's hand, making muffled noises. You heard sniggering as you tried to struggle out of the guy's grip. The guy holding your mouth spun you around and pushed you into the arms of the faceless man. You instantly had tendrils holding your arms behind your back and holding your mouth closed. You noticed the expression on the boy's face.

He looked around sixteen or seventeen and had dark, unkempt brown hair and big brown eyes. He wore what looked like orange goggles on his head and a striped bandana over the lower portion of his face. You could tell by his eyes that he was surprised or shocked at something... but what was it?

~Toby's P.O.V.~

**_Damn... She's so... so beautiful_**_._ Toby thought to himself_... _

She has such big, E/C eyes... they're gorgeous... Why is she scared? Did I scare her? Oh no! Please say I didn't... How could I hurt someone so... innocent...?

~End of Toby's P.O.V~

You started to cry again when you realized you were alone in the world again. The boy said your dad and little brother were dead... you had no one. Toby tilted his head, concerned that you were crying but shook his head, reminding himself that this girl is just some more food for Slendy.

"Toby. You, Hoodie, and Masky take her back to the mansion. She's too thin to be considered a real meal." You heard the thing with tentacles say. You screamed into his snake-like tendrils and tried to move but your efforts were for nothing. You kept thinking that this was it. You're dead, gone, and never going to come back. You let yourself go limp, the tears subsiding just a bit. The tall man put a blindfold over your eyes and you felt six pairs of hands on your waist, shoulders, arms, and mouth. Then, something hard and blunt come down on your head.

You woke up groggy and disoriented in your room, the baby pink walls calming you slightly. Your head was throbbing and your eyes burned. You didn't remember actually falling asleep last night. To be honest, you didn't remember much of anything that happened last night. You sat up slowly and looked around, it was 11:33 a.m. "Hmmm..." You mused, trying to think about something from last night. The only thing that really came to your mind were a pair of big brown eyes and looking right into your and something slimy and black on your mouth. You sighed and decided to get in the shower.

As you walked into the bathroom, you noticed something: your Hello Kitty curtains were torn. You tilted your head to the left in confusion and suddenly everything came rushing back to you; the man with black tentacles, the boy with brown hair and eyes, your dad and little brother...

**DAD! JEREMY!**

You ran down the stairs so fast your feet barely hit the polished wood. You busted into your father's room and saw him on his bed, arm around Jeremy, both of them sleeping. You sighed in relief and leaned against the door frame, watching them sleep peacefully.

You walked into the kitchen to grab a snack but something caught your eye. Out of the window above the sink, in a tree in your backyard, was a large, orange-handled axe. Your eyes widened and you stared at it. You tried to shake the feeling dread from your mind but it was rooted there. You had goose bumps and your skin crawled thinking about the boy who left it there... wherever he may be...

~Toby's P.O.V.~

"Dammit!" He screamed, throwing his fists into his bed for the hundredth time today. He couldn't get that pretty little girl out of his mind, her h/l, h/c hair, her e/c eyes, and those sickeningly sweet screams...

"Shut up and come get lunch!" Masky shouted up the stairs.

With a heavy heart and an angry mind, Toby walked downstairs and sat at the table beside Masky and Hoodie. Masky and Toby and Hoodie were all good friends but today, Toby didn't want to even speak to anyone. Even though Masky's a nice guy and really crazy, his antics woudln't pull him from his stupor. And Hoodie... Hoodie was different. Toby mused the thought of Hoodie's kindness and how shy he was. Girls must find that irresistable. Toby quickly shoveled down his waffles and went back up to his room, not even acknowledging the other pastas in the room.

**_How could she have looked so much like Lira yet not look like her at all...?_**

He thought going to his room and slamming the door. He kept wracking his brain about this girl... This pretty, pretty girl.

"UGH!" He groaned, punching his headboard. Then, three solitary knocks echoed through the door.

"Go away, dammit!" He shouted. Before he could even get out the last word, Clockwork came in the room and cocked her hip to one side.

"Why are you acting like a bitch?" She smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm **_NOT_** acting like a bitch, Clocky! Wrecthed mother of Zalgo, leave me alone! Can't you s-" She cut him off with a flick to the forehead. He swat at her hands.

"You're cute when you're mad. Now come on, what's upsetting you?"

"Don't call me cute, Clocky. I'm not **_cute. _**And nothing's 'upsetting' me. I'm pissed and confused."

She tilted her head, her light brown/red locks falling to one side.

"Why? Is it 'cause of Slendy chewing you out for letting his dinner go last night? He isn't mad anymore."

Toby groaned, rolling his deep brown eyes. Clockwork noticed this even through his bright orange goggles. She sighed.

"Tell me, Toby. I wanna know why my best friend's upset," She said smiling at him.

Toby sighed in return and let his head fall into his hands. "I... ugh. Last night, Master told me to find his kill in a random house. I regret ever picking this one... She was so pretty... Her big, beautiful e/c eyes glittered brightly when she had tears in her eye-"

"Um... **_she_**? Who is this bitch?" Clockwork asked, jealousy lacing her hurtful words.

"Don't call her a bitch, Clocky! Stop acting so jealous!"

"Me? **_JEALOUS!? _**That's just rich, _**Ticci**_!"

He looked at her with disgust and sadness clearly present on his face.

"You... you called me 'Ticci'," He said, taking off his goggles. Clockwork noticed this and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Toby. I guess I was mad 'cause I don't want some girl taking you- breaking my buddy's heart." She added nervously. He took off the bandana covering his face.

**_Zalgo, he's cute._** Clocky thought.

"It's ok... But if you ever call me that again, I'm ripping that clock outta your fat head." He said, grinning. She smiled. "I'd let you." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Weird-o. Well... this girl, this... **_beauty queen_**, she looks so much like Lira did. She has mom's smile though. And... And I like her. A lot. All I wanna do is hold her tightly and hug her and protect her. I want to protect her like I couldn't protect Lira. I want to keep her safe and be with her Clocky... I got this feeling in my chest when I first saw her. Like, this is so gay, but my heart literally skipped a beat. I couldn't even breathe when I saw that h/l, h/c hair framing her gorgeous face," He said, making gestures with his gloved hands.

All the while, Clockwork's anger and jealousy only grew. She felt a heat boiling inside her that made her want to kill this girl. Clockwork made a bet with herself that the girl wasn't even that pretty.

"... And those eyes! Those stunning e/c eyes! Oh, Clockers. I think... I think I'm in love." He said grinning from cute little ear to cute little ear.

"It's just some girl, Toby. Don't get worked up over her. She's probably rude if she's that pretty." Clocky said, putting a hand on his forearm.

**_SHIT! He's so toned._**

"No... She couldn't have been mean. She was so concerned about her brother and father. I'm glad I didn't kill them. I hate to see her cry again. That's why I let her go. I hit her over the head and told Hoodie and Masky to go find Master something else, that she was too small. But she looked around... I dunno, maybe y/a? So cute though. She may have been y/a but she had big, innocent eyes like a little girl."

Clocky watched in detestation as Toby swooned over this girl. She stood up, smiled fakely, and left before he could finish his sentence on how gorgeous your lips looked.

**_Bitch. She always does this. Why does she get so mad at me when I talk about girls? I mean, she's frikkin' bisexual and I don't get mad when she talks about other guys. Then again... she never really does talk about other guys..._**

Toby shrugged and went back to thinking about you. He couldn't get you, the pretty little angel that you are, out of his head! He thought long and hard about what he'd do next. The he remembered: He had left one of his hatchets at your house! He grinned devilishly.

"I knew I'd have a reason to see her again!"


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oh

~Your (beautiful) P.O.V~

You stood there, drinking the tea you had made, staring at the axe in one of the trees that lined the woods behind your house. You decided not to wake up your dad and tell him but you knew JJ would be up soon. He'd want to go play in the woods like he did everyday but... You didn't want one of those **_monsters_** to come and get him and eat him like the tall one almost did to you. Those long black tendrils scared the mess out of you. All you could think about was how slimy and horrid those squid-like tentacles were when they touched your face and how badly it stung and burned. You shook you head, trying to forget the thought when Jeremy walked in. Jeremy was about seven years old with light brown hair and silvery-grey eyes, just like Mom's were. He was almost three and a half feet tall and fifty-four pounds of pure playfulness. Like most seven year olds, he loves to play outside and learn new things but it seems that his greatest passion in life is to make his big sister happy.

"Hey Y/n! What'cha doin'?" He asked happily, taking the seat beside you.

"Just drinkin' some tea... How about you, little man? How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby! Daddy let me sleep beside him last night because I had a nightmare. Did you sleep good, sissy?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. You smiled at your brother and his sweet consideration.

"I slept alright, thanks. What was your nightmare about?"

"Well... I dreamed that there was this **_scary_** monster man with **_huge_**, **_glowing_** orange eyes and a **_big scary _**mouth and he was standing beside two other monsters at my window. The monster to the right had scary black eyes and a really white face and the other one just had red circles for eyes and a little red mouth. Those two wore yellow-y, orange-y jackets. They were at my window and then they ran away but they watched me for a **_long_** time! And-and then there was this monster with **_no face! _**He had no face at all, Y/n! He kinda looked like Squidward from Spongebob 'cause he had squishy tentacles and he was super tall and had funny arms. He wore the kind of suit Daddy wore to him and Mommy's wedding. I was so scared that I ran to Daddy's room fast as I could and scared him by making so much noise. Daddy told me to calm down and that I could sleep in there after I told him."

That hit you like a ton of bricks. Your mouth was agape and you were horrified. You couldn't believe that Jeremy had seen them and that they didn't hurt him, as far as you knew.

"J-Jeremy... Did the scary monsters hurt you or touch you?" You asked shakily.

"No... But the one with big orange eyes had a really big knife but don't worry, I won't touch those. I already know knives are bad. Maybe he was gonna cut a cake for him and his friends!" Jeremy said, trying to brighten your obviously terrified mood.

"Don't be scared, sissy. They aren't real. Daddy says monsters are only real if you want them to be and that if you want them to be real, then you're a monster yourself." The boy said, putting a hand on your quivering shoulder.

"I know, JJ. I know. If you have any more bad dreams like that, tell me, ok? I'll kick those monster's butts so hard, they won't even know what hit 'em." You said playfully. Jeremy giggled and got up to hug you.

"Will you make me cereal?"

"Yeah, what kind?" You asked as you began to stand up.

"Hmm... Fruit Loops!" He squealed. You laughed and went to make his cereal. You looked at the clock on the microwave and noticed it was around ten a.m. And you dreaded with a heart full of fear of what will come out when the sun goes down. Oddly, the saying your brother quoted from your dad came to mind...

**_"Monsters are only real if you want them to be and if you want them to be, you're a monster yourself..."_**

Who's the crazy one, now?

{Time Skip - 3 days}

~Toby's P.O.V~

I walked slowly but surely down the path I remembered her house being on. She lived in the middle of No Where, U.S.A. which was a good thing for me. I kept seeing those breathtaking e/c eyes when I blinked and that made me want to move faster so I could see her sooner but I have to be careful. It's three a.m. and most of the creepypastas are asleep by now, except for BEN but he's too stuck in his video games (literally) to pay attention to anything else. I had slipped out of the - AUGH! Fuckin' twitching. Damn Tourette's Syndrome. I had slipped out of the house with ease, axe in hand and **_her_** on my mind. Ever since that night that The Operator made me almost/kinda/sorta kidnap her for His dinner, I'd been planning to see her again and I knew tonight would be a good night to finally be able to go through with my plan. It's been three days and she's a good bit off edge, seeing as though no one of the... Heheh, 'pasta' kind has been here. I fucked up when I let her brother see me. But now, I know exactly what to do and how to do it.

Her window was on the second floor of the house.

I went towards the back door and pulled out the yellow bobby pin Sally gave to me. She said it matched my goggles, whatever that means. Anyway, I pressed it into the lock on the back door, wiggled it around a bit, heard that satifying click, and opened the door silently. I left it open. Just in case. Over the course of three days, I'd gotten familia -. I'd gotten familiar with the layout of the house and I had studied their schedules to see exactly who'd be asleep and awake at what times. Jeez. Even I can tell how bad my OCD (Obsessive-Complusive Disorder) is. I soundlessly went by the kitchen and looked up the stairs...

**I can't wait to see you.**

~Your P.O.V.~

You were asleep soundly in bed, the soft, fleece Unicorn blanket wrapped around your slim body. Your h/c locks fell precariously around your face, the only thing in the room that wasn't completly, 100% straight. As you slept peacefully, you dreamed of seeing your mother. Her curly black hair and silvery eyes were so detailed and so real to you in this dream. You swore nothing could make the moment more perfect, sitting there talking to your mom... Suddenly, you felt the familiar feel of a cold, bony hand covering your mouth. Your eyes snapped open only to be face to face with **_him_**. The brown haired boy from three nights ago. You wanted to scream but couldn't find your voice so you began struggling to break free but he was straddling you and you could barely move with the unicorn blanket constricting you so severly.

**My own prison.**

You finally located the ability to make noise and you screamed into his blood-smelling glove but the leather was so thick that only muffled whimpers could barely be heard. Tears poured from your eyes as you looked upon the psychopath who had broken in your house and was now here, most likely going to kill you.

"H-hello." He said weakly. Your eyes widened and then shut tight again, trying not to see the boy, trying not to feel the boy as he delicately moved an out of place lock of your hair behind your ear. Your eyes opened and you knew the boy noticed that they were full of fear. It was funny how the way your eyes would brighten in colour when you were scared, very happy, or in love and how they darkened when you were sad, angry, or jealous. The boy looked at you with his dark, sempiternal gaze and oddly, it calmed you slightly. But that **_did not_** cease your screaming and squirming. Although, it really was no use. You wondered why he hadn't killed you yet. He had a perfectly clear oppurtunity to slit your throat when he place your hair behind you ear and, to think, the only thing that was hurting you was his weight on your hips. You opened your eyes, waiting to see when he'd use the axe he had to decapitate you.

The boy looked at you almost... childishly. His eyes were filled with wonder and innocence as if they held a missive that was unseen yet not unfelt by you. As he brushed your hair from your face, you felt his grip on your mouth slacken. You instantly started screaming again but his hand positioned itself back in the harsh way he had held it earlier. You felt hopeless.

"Please... Don't cr-" The boy twitched uncontrollably but regained composure soon enough. "Don't cry... I won't hurt you. I swear. I just... I just wanted to look at you." He spoke so softly, it shocked you honestly. He bore a rugged appearance but possessed a soothingly sweet voice. Your eyes widened and you began to stop squirming and wiggling.

"You have my word that I won't hurt you. I just want to be in your-" He twitched again. You raised an eyebrow in an attempt to question him about his ticks. "I wanna be in your presence." He... cooed? He spoke to you as if you were a small child. It made you feel... insignificant.

The two of you sat there, silently profiling one another.

"Do you... Do you know who I am?" He asked quietly. You shook your head as best as you could.

"My name is Toby but my unofortunate nick name is Ticci-Toby. I bet you can guess why." He admitted sadly. You actually felt bad for Toby. Being as old as he is, you assumed he went through a plethora of ridicule for his twitching. In all honesty, it wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of... cute.

**WHAT?! How...? That IS NOT CUTE! He's a killer!**

You were mentally bullying yourself for even feeling remorse for him.

"I have Tourette's Syndrome. That's why I twitch. I'm sorry I scared you... and I hope you can forgive me... I just had to see you. You remind me of my... You remind me of someone..." Toby looked down, sadness lacing his words. You started to let your guard down seeing as though this young man was not as interested in killing you as you thought. He looked back into your eyes, pleading with them.

"Please don't scream... I promise I won't hurt you. I know I just broke in your house with a huge weapon but... I beg of you. Let me hear you speak. I need to know if your voice matches that pretty face." He whispered almost inaudibly. You knew your face turned beet red because he commented on how cute it was. At this point, the boy seems almost trusting so you nodded and as he took his hand away, you smiled.

"Hello, Toby."


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**~Toby's P.O.V.~**

"Oh my Zalgo..." I gasped when she spoke. Never had I heard a more beautiful voice and never had I been so struck by another person. I heard her giggle softly and that made me smile, although she couldn't see it behind my bandana. Even though I wouldn't, I felt like I could take off my bandana and she wouldn't say anything rude. She had that vibe of... What's the word? Oh! She had a vibe of sweetness that practically glowed from within her S/c skin and shined to the outside, making her seem even more radiant. If that was possible.

"Wha... What's your name, Miss?" I asked her. I had to make sure I was quiet or else her little brother or Dad could wake up and see me. I'm really surprised she -. Damnit! She probably thinks I'm a freak with all this twitching... I sighed. I wonder if she even finds me as attractive as I find her. She spoke so cautiously yet so clearly. It was like a choir of angels. Haha, I sound Hoodie.

"My name is Y/N... Toby? Why are you here and-and why havent you," I could tell she just swallowed the fear in her throat. I didn't want to scare her. I couldn't. I didn't have it in me to show her anything but kindness. Weird. Her sentence broke me from my thoughts though.

"Why haven't you killed me?" She asked hesitantly.

I thought about what she said. I know why I haven't killed her and if you knew the emotions behind why, you'd understand. I just can't, honestly. I can't hurt her... She's too sweet. She's too much like Lira and she's different. I can feel it that she's different and that she's... I dunno. She's special. It was like every other girl I'd ever met couldn't even compare to her. I admit I've never been in love nor will I ever be but, maybe, just maybe, that's what I felt for Y/N.

"You're different, Y/N. You look like... You look like my older sister. Her name was Lira." I explained to her. Zalgo knows I **_hate_** telling people about Lira. I don't open up about many things and the only two people who even know about Lira are Hoodie and Clockwork, seeing as though they can actually keep a secret. Speaking of Clockwork, the ticking clock above Y/N's bed was starting to annoy me. I didn't want to dwell on Clocky's little temper tantrum.

"Lira Rogers?" She questioned.

That caught me off guard. Wow. What? Does she... Oh my Zalgo, does she know Lira?

"You... You know her? How...?" I asked, confused and dazed.

"S-she tutored me in math. Are you... Are you her brother, Toby? Are you Toby Rogers?"

She was bombarding me with questions and I knew she expected an answer. I couldn't believe it. I remember Y/N. I do. I **_knew_** a face that stunning had been in my life before!

~~~FLASHBACK!~~~

"Alright, girly, do you understand now that you can convert fractions into decimals and into percentages? And vice versa?" Lira asked the young lady next to her.

Lira had been studying some dumb math problems with this chick **_all day._** And I was so bored that I was in the kitchen, eating an apple and listening to them. Man, I need a life. I watched from the dining room table as Lira smiled at the girl when she got something right and how the girl's huge, round eyes would light up. I admit she was pretty cute but she wasn't into the likes of me. I bet my crazy, dark brown hair, pale skin and huge brown eyes made me look like a freak. Not to mention my twitching. And how I was basically stalking her from ten feet away. Again, **_I need a life_**.

"Yes! Great job!" Lira cheered as the pretty, h/c haired girl got yet another question right. I was about to walk back up to my room when I heard Lira tell the girl it was getting late and that she could come back over tomorrow around three p.m. I watched, squinting and suspicious as the two girls hugged and walked outside to the guest's mom's car.

As Lira walked back in, I saw that goofy grin on her face and smiled back at her.

"You like her." She blurted out randomly as she walked into the kitchen to grab an orange.

"I do not! She's probably, like, ten!" I squealed. Wow, this puberty thing sucks. My voice cracks like hell.

"Actually, she's y/a. But whateves. I'm tutoring her in math like a boss and I think she only needs one more session."

"Oh..." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. Over the few times that girl's came to our house, I've come to be more and more intrigued by her. But Lira didn't need to know that.

~~~End of FLASHBACK!~~~

I suddenly snapped back to reality, still straddling Y/n. I looked down at the girl under me and she gazed at me with a sense of wonder in those big E/c orbs of hers. "S-sorry. But yes. I-I'm Toby. You used to come over and I'd watch you... Heh. Now I'm here sitti-"

"Sitting on top of you." I said sheepishly. She gave me a heart-warming smile and I got off of the girl, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"You're not... leaving, are you?" She asked, sitting up and tilting her head to the side. She rubbed a small hand on her eyes and I smiled at the innocent, child-like soul before me.

"I will have to soon... You want me to stay or something?" I asked, chuckling lightly. She smiled at me again and my heart melted. I love that cute grin more than Masky loves cheesecake.

"I honestly don't know. You fascinate yet terrify me and I don't know whether or not I can trust you. On one hand, you broke into my house, twice, almost let your frikkin' monster/squidward/hentai guy eat me, and threatened to kill me. On the other, you haven't harmed me nor my family, you haven't stolen anything, and it was you who convinced those other two guys in the jackets to leave me alone. You also think I'm different... What's with that? I'm as regular as anyone." She said, her eyebrows raising slightly. Wow, she's gorgeous...

"Heh, glad I intrigue you. You do the same for me. You're just different and I think you're pretty cool... The only girls I hang out with are either bitches, too young, absolutely annoying or dead." I got off her bed and looked back at her.

"Oh, and I'll see you again soon, ok? Leave the backdoor unlocked."

**~Your P.O.V.~**

You watched Toby as he walked out of your room and listened as he went down the stairs and closed the backdoor.

**_What the fuck just happened? Why am I talking to a psycho? WHY DO I HAVE A CRUSH?!_**

You groaned and collapsed on your bed, thinking over the events of tonight. You couldn't believe that Toby Rogers was still alive. Everyone thought he died in the house fire that happened a year ago and now he's here, alive, and killing people...

**_What do I do?_**

You thought to yourself. Is he killing people? Does he **_really_** kill at all? Is he killing someone **_right now_**? You sighed and felt your eyebrow furrow. You wanted to call the police but maybe... maybe it's okay. Maybe Toby **_doesn't_** kill people. Maybe he's sick. You couldn't help but let the memories flood you and surprisingly, nostalgia set in as you recalled those late nights studying with Lira, giggling and talking about boys when you two got off topic, and that one Friday night when she said her annoying little brother had a crush on you. At the time, you didn't know what to say. You just sat there wide-eyed as Lira giggled at your expression. Then you playfully screamed "EEEWWWW!" And the pair started laughing. You actually **_did_** like him too, despite his reclusiveness and Tourette's Syndrome.

You found yourself lingering on the day you met him. Lira had gotten in the shower after she spilled a drink on herself and told Toby to keep you company. It was awkward, sitting there across from him as he looked at you with that same wonderment in his eyes. You could feel yourself turn fifty shades of red and you noticed his almost gray skin hint pink. You two just sat there, blushing and smiling at each other until Lira came and got you. Then you snapped out of your thoughts and shook your head.

**_This is more complicated than I thought..._**

You grabbed your phone from your nightstand and slipped your ear buds into your ears. Scrolling through the songs, you stopped when you noticed a new song that you hadn't downloaded. You tilted your head to one side when you read the title...

The Song Of Unhealing

You shrugged, thinking your little brother put it on there and pressed play. You instantly were overcome with a feeling of despair and let your head fall onto the pillow as the slow, ominous notes played softly. Something sounded familiar the longer you listened to it and it dawned on you after a couple of minutes that it was The Song Of Healing in reverse. You quizzically stared at the screen as the music continued to play, the feeling of sadness and despair growing. You shook your head and clicked the 'next' button. Despite listening to a different song, the feeling of depression started to consume you. You felt weird, seeing as though the only time in your life you were truly depressed was when your mother died. You sighed and went to Google to search for what exactly this "Song of Unhealing" came from and why it was inverted.

When you clicked the search button, many many things popped up. Everything pointed to an old game called "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask". The thought occurred to you that your little brother probably downloaded a bad copy of The Song of Healing on your phone and forgot to delete it. With that, you went to exit out of the Internet but something caught your eye. A link for Cleverbot was listed under some websites about someone named Jadusable and that piqued your interest. You clicked onto the website and told Cleverbot hello.

"Hello."

**"Hey, how are you?"**

"I'm ok. Thnx. How are you?"

**"Better than last time we spoke."**

"I agree. May I ask you a question?"

**"Of course."**

"What's The Song Of Unhealing?"

**"It's the song I play."**

"That song is disturbing... Why would you play it?"

**"It made him slowly lose his mind."**

"Who?"

**"Jadusable. You've met with someone this night. Stay away. Stay away."**

"How did you know I've met with someone and why should I stay away?"

**"I've been watching you. Stay away. Stay away. The fire will consume him soon enough as the water did to me. It'll burn you. Stay away. Stay away."**

_That_ sent shivers down your spine. It's the same thing for last time! Why is this happening and how?! You asked Cleverbot all about that Majora's Mask game, not getting much anywhere. Although, there was a quote about your "true face" that scared you a bit. You sighed and went back to the search engine, intent on figuring out why Cleverbot is acting so strangely. The only thing that kept reoccurring was someone named BEN and that he drowned... You then swapped the tab back to Cleverbot.

"Who's Ben?"

**"I am."**

"What happened to you?"

**"I drowned."**

"I'm sorry... Who drowned you?"

**"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"**

This had to be a joke. This isn't real. This isn't happening. Someone hacked the site. That's it. Someone hacked it.

That was only thing that kept you together. You completely shut off your phone and went to lie down. You took out your ear buds and placed your belongings on the nightstand where you found them, sighing audibly before you got comfortable. Only seconds passed when felt sleep tugging are your weary eye lids and then you heard a strange, low voice growl something absolutely horrifying, right from the darkest corner of your room.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"


	5. Chapter 5: Again, Uh oh

You shot up and looked towards where you heard the voice.

"T-Toby...? Is that you?" You questioned into the dark, looking around frantically. When you received no answer, you grabbed your phone and switched on the flashlight but, oddly, your entire phone crashed. It went completely blank and turned off.

"Who are you?!" You shouted at a whispering volume, standing up from your bed. You then snatched your lamp from the bedside table and walked towards the door.

"I-I have a weapon, you freak! Don't get near me!" You said, a bit louder than you ought to. You heard a faint snickering and that made you snap. You swung blindly with the lamp and it came in contact with something hard and a distinct "OW!" was heard. Then a type of demonic growling.

"You shouldn't have done that..." The voice said. You looked around, scared out of your mind. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you scanned the room for whatever this was. You felt something wrap around our waist and you were forced onto the ground, letting out a small yelp. You knew if you screamed, your dad or little brother would rush upstairs and the thing on top of you would kill them. Much like he was going to kill you. But then, he spoke.

"Listen you little bitch, **_stay away from Toby._** Stay away from all of us, you moron! You're gonna get yourself killed." The boy said. You could barely make out two little red dots amongst the inky blackness. Pupils.

"T-Toby wouldn't hurt me." You said shakily. The weight of this guy was directly on your lower abdomen and his hands had you pinned at the wrists. Never had you felt so... **_helpless._**

"Toby is a complete **_idiot_**. He'll kill**_ anyone and anything._** The others are worse than that. **_Stay away, Y/n._**"

That caught you off guard. How did this psycho know your name?! How does he know Toby? Who are **_the others?!_**

"How did you kn-know my name? And how do you know T-Toby?"

"He's a proxy and I have to live with him. Look, just **_stay away_**. You shouldn't be hurt. Ok? I know your name 'cause I'm... I'm Cleverbot. I haunt the site. Got your answers? Good. Now promise you'll stay away." He said roughly. You could detect a note of childishness in his voice. Hell, it seemed as if he were going through puberty. His voice would crack at odd intervals in sentences and, despite the fact that it was slightly cute, it terrified you to the point where you were sure you'd pass out from fear.

"Le-let me go. I won't scream. I want an-answers... Please, Mister." You begged, looking directly into the small, red pupils the boy possessed.

"I don't believe you."

"P-please. I didn't scream with Toby. I promise. Just gimme answers..."

The boy sighed audibly and got off of you, holding out a hand to help you up. You stood up by yourself and dusted off your pajama pants.

"A creepypasta is like a horror story from the internet. It's always got blood and guts and all that fun stuff and it's really scary and weird. The people from there are actually real. Here, gimme your pc." He tried to explain as he grabbed your laptop from under your bed. You stood up and sat beside him on the bed, watching as he went on several different websites talking about certain 'creepypastas'. You took a moment to study the boy's features. He was an exact replica of Link from the Legends of Zelda, complete with blonde, shaggy hair that was plastered messily to his tanned forehead. He was three or four inches shorter than you, all except for the little stud in his nose and his eyes... That's what struck you the most. Two soulless, inky black abysses devoid of any color but the single red dot in the absolute center were what he supposedly called eyes. They leaked a substance that you assumed was blood due to the color. You wanted to ask if he was alright but thought better of it, seeing as though the blood didn't actually look fresh and he didn't seem in pain.

"Here. Read it and weep. The **_best_** creepypasta **_ever._**" The blonde looked triumphant and crossed his arms over his small chest after he handed you your computer. You read through the passage about a man with the user name Jadusable who encountered some pretty freaky things after buying a game cartridge. He had purchased the game from a shady looking older gentleman who was most likely senile, not realizing that the most innocent of things can hide clandestine, inhuman and immoral secrets. You gave the computer back to the Link look-alike and tilted your head in confusion.

"That's **_me._** I'm the one who haunts the game. I got better junk ta do now," The blonde said, still very triumphant. You rolled your eyes.

"So you're Ben?"

"The one and only, babe. But like I said, the creepypastas are **_bad_** news and I don't want you dead. You're needed for something or someone or whatever, I dunno. I wish I did know that... Tell people who they're gonna be with... Give'em advice... Like a therapist or some shit." The boy continued to babble on about the future. You noted his red, itchy eyes and putried breath.

"Are you high?" You questioned, looking at the boy quizzically. He started to giggle at your expression and almost rolled off of the bed from laughing.

"I'm up there... Bwahahahahahahahahaaa!" He wailed. You instantly clapped a hand over the blonde's mouth but retracted it, stunned. He bit you!

"Damnit..." You heaved under your breath.

"Heheh. Sorry, Babe. I'm a little rough. Okie doke, well look. Don't mess with Toby. You're getting yourself in-ta more trouble than needed. His bitch is crazy," Ben explained, finally sitting upright and without slouching.

"His... _'Bitch'_? Whaddya mean? And stop calling me babe or I'll rip that bolt outta your nose," You threatened, narrowing your e/c eyes at him.

"Woah, calm your tits, Babe! Just kiddin'! Yes, his _bitch_. Listen, I already told ya, if you wanna be dumb, be dumb but don't say I didn't warn you. I'm gonna gooooo with the flooow like a bird or some shit. Laters, Babe. Oh and thanks for never closing the computer lid when you change bras," The blonde snickered as he cracked his knuckles and pressed a scar on his wrist. You were about to scold him for calling you babe and for the bra thing but he dissipated into a cloud of what looked like coding, numbers, and symbols. Every skin cell turned into either a number or a symbol right before your eyes and just as you were starting to adjust to what happened, the technological cloud of coding was sucked into the computer screen, causing it to blacken and then return to normal. You sat on your bed, awestruck and eyes huge with wonder along with a dropped jaw.

"Woah..."

You shook your head and rubbed your eyes.

"What a fucked up dream..." You said as your noggin hit the plush heart-shaped pillow. Right before sleep overcame you and whisked you away to the world of dreams and imagination, you could've swore you heard a snicker. A low, ominous snicker.

That night, well morning, around three-forty a.m., a certain sandy-haired brunette woke up to the sound of humming. The boy, curious as to what it was, listened from his Monsters Inc. themed bed to pinpoint where it was coming from. When it finally dawned on him, he slowly sat up and looked out of his foggy window unto the backyard. He almost fell out of bed.

**_That's the monster from the other night!_**

Jeremy quickly got at a better angle to analyze the creature further. It was still carrying that huge knife and its eyes were still humongous! Jeremy studied the figure as it... skipped(?) down the walkway towards the woods. Jeremy scratched his head, trying to figure out why the monster was skipping and humming. The boy then smiled, remembering that his big sister did the same thing when she was happy. Actually, the song he was humming was a familiar song that y/n told him about. He thought for a moment...

**_Civ... Civili... Civilian! By Wye Oak! _**

The boy smiled and hummed the opening verse soundlessly, still eyeing that monster.

**_I am nothing without pretend. I know my faults, can't live with them. I am nothing without a man. I know my thoughts but I can't hide them. I still keep my baby teeth in the bedside table with my jewelry. You still sleep in the bed with me, my jewelry and my baby teeth..._**

He seemed to be alone seeing as though those other three monsters weren't with him.

**Maybe the monster meant no harm and was just talking a midnight stroll, **Jeremy thought. He shrugged his small shoulders and vowed that he'd inspect those woods and find out where that scary guy was going as he lied back down, falling asleep as soon as his little head hit his Mike Wazowski pillow.

Meanwhile, upstairs a certain h/c haired girl was fast asleep, dreaming about this_ 'Monster'..._

"JUST A SEXY PROXY! SINGIN' 'BOUT NEEDIN' HELP FROM HIS BUDDIES! I'M TRYNA GET YOOOOUUUR ATTENTIIIION. HE, TOO, IS A SEXY PROXY! IN HIS WHITE MASK AND TIGHTY WHITIES! I'M STILL TRYNA GET YOOOUUUR ATTENTION!" Toby sang. Along with making up a parody to Journey's song 'Don't Stop Believing', Toby was trying to get Masky's help in cleaning up the horrible mess he made in the kitchen. In another attempt to get the masked proxy's attention, Toby even broke into a short air guitar, to no avail. Masky just walked right past him, coffee in hand.

"A BADASS PROXY IN MASKY'S ROOM! TOBY'S TRYNA FIND THE BROOOOMM! I DROPPED WAFFLES ON THE FLOOR AND IT'S EVERY-EVERY-EVERYWHERE! MASKY! HELP ME! THERE'S SYRUP ALL OVER MY BODY! MASKY GET ME SOME NEW CLOOOOOOOTHEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! MASKY PLEEEASSEEE! DON'T TELL THE BOSSS-"

**_"GOD DAMNIT TOBY! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR WINDPIPE!"_**

"I need clothes."

**_"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE?!"_**

"Yes." Toby said, smirking at Masky. Before Masky could seriously kill the proxy in goggles, Hoodie grabbed him by the shoulders in an attempt to save Toby's life.

"C-C'mon, Mask. He jus-just needs clothes. He can't m-mo-move 'cause it'll get everywhere." Hoodie reasoned with him. Hoodie gave Toby a small smile, making Toby shoot him one back.

"Go get him some damn clothes. We got shit to do. Dumb ass bitch... always makin' me do shit..." Masky mumbled, taking both his magazine and his coffee into the living room. Hoodie nodded and ran upstairs, grabbing his friend a white t-shirt and some jeans.

"H-here ya go," Hoodie said with a grin as he handed Toby the clothes.

"Thank you, Hoodie. Will you help me clean this up?" Toby asked, stripping off his sticky sweatshirt.

"O-of course."

With that, Toby and Hoodie began cleaning the kitchen. It seems as if Toby always finds a way to ruin something and piss off Masky, all in one day. Keep in mind, they're all a fantastic team but, jeez, Toby could be one annoying little bastard. After getting the task at hand done, Toby embraced Hoodie and told him thank you.

"N-no problem, Tobers."

"You **_know _**not to call me that," Toby joked, removing his goggles. The black-haired proxy giggled.

"I-I know. It's fun to. S-s-so, what's w-with Clocky? Sh-she seems extra evil today," Hoodie asked, cocking his hip to one side. Toby shook his head, smirking.

**_Hoodie acts so gay sometimes._**

"I dunno, honestly. Just being a bitch, probabl-"

_**"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A BITCH!" **_Screeched a high-pitched and, frankly, annoying voice.

"Clockers! What?! No! Oh Fuck!" Toby screamed, taking off and leaving Hoodie in a trail of dust.

As Toby ran up the stairs, almost tripping halfway up, he bolted into his room and locked the door.

**_"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I'M GONNA YANK OUT YOUR TEETH WITH PLIERS!"_**

"No! Calm down and ask nicely!" Toby teased, pretending to cry.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry, Toby... Can I come in, please? I didn't mean to get ma-" Clockers began before she was yanked into the room.

**_"YOU'RE NOT CRYING!" _**The ginger yelled, furious with her friend.

"Not the first time I tricked you," Toby said grinning. Clocky groaned and flopped down on Toby's bed. She marveled in the sensation of the water-bed, sighing happily.

"You've been acting like a total bitch lately, Toby." Clockwork giggled.

"How?!" The boy roared.

"All you talk about is this y/n chick! I'm tired of it! We can never have normal conversations anymore." She explained, sitting up as Toby took a seat beside her.

"I can't help it I'm in love," Toby shot her a goofy smile but it quickly faded when she punched his roughly in the side.

"It **_isn't _**love. You don't know what love is."

"And **_you _**do?"

"Well... love is when you can't bear to be away from someone and when you think about them constantly, smiling when they cross your mind. When you would do anything and everything to help them, protect them, and make them feel special. When you care about someone so deeply and truly, you put their own needs before yours. It's really complicated... You get butterflies when you see them, no, more like **_fireworks_**. All you ever wanna do is make them happy and hug them and kiss them and be with them. You don't even care what they're doing as long and they're enjoying themselves... All I ever wanna do is cuddle with him and give him dumb grins... Give him everything, the world even," Clockwork sighed. "It doesn't even stop there... You want to fucking **_murder_** anyone who hurts them. Even if they piss you off and make you wanna beat the living hell outta them, you never will because you forgave them the minute they hurt you. It's when you hear cheesy love songs and they pop into your head. When you're talking to them and get lost in their eyes. When you're trying to get work done but their face is, like, tattooed behind your eye lids... Love is everything you'll ever feel for them and more...Love is just... **_weird_** but absolutely amazing... Just wonderful."

Clockwork watched her best friend, ponder over what she just said. Those big, chocolatey brown eyes were glazed over, a trait they possess when Toby's deep in thought. The corners of her stitched mouth turned up slightly.

"That was beautiful, Clockers. I can't believe a moron like you actually had something good in that fat head," Toby teased her. Clockwork rolled her eyes and tackled Toby, slapping his chest and stomach.

"Ah! Get off me, hoe!"

**_"I AM NOT!" _**

"Yes you are! I bet you fucked everyone here!"

**_"I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS!"_**

"Bwahahahahahaha! Clocky's a viiiiiiirgiiiiiiin!"

**_"SHUT UP!" _**

After a good pummeling, Toby and Clocky got up and started laughing at each other. Clockwork's make-up was smearing all over her face and her teeth had lipstick on them while Toby's shirt was basically in shreds. The teenage girl eyed her friend's chest, biting her half pink, half normally coloured lip.

"Have you seriously never kissed anyone?" Toby asked her, tilting his head to the right.

"Well... No, never. Have you?"

"Nahh... Every girl I know is **_gross_**." He smirked at his chick-friend.

"Even me?"

**_"Especially you."_**

"Bitch."

"Hoe."

"Retard."

"Crackhead."

"PORCUPINE!"

"Porcupine?"

"I didn't have anything else!"

Toby sighed. "You're a complete moron, aren't you?"

"I don't see how you can talk so much with a mouth full of dicks."

"CLOCKWORK!"

Clocky ran from the room, grinning and laughing as she ran down the stairs. Toby rolled those big brown eyes.

"Idiot..." He muttered, laying back on his bed. His mind started to wonder about what his red-headed friend had said about love. He thought about whether or not he actually felt this way about that pretty h/c haired girl with the big e/c eyes. In an instant, he was nodding to himself and grinning his famous grin.

"I **_do_** love her. That's why I'm going to see her soon..." The brunette said to no one in particular, not realizing a certain, green-eyed creepypasta was listening.

**_Finally... I'll find out where this skank lives..._**

(A/N: The two song listed in the story is Civilian by Wye Oak. It's a beautiful song and it's on YouTube! I love it to pieces! Anyways, Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Love you guys. Be prepared for a whole boat load of crazy!

~EJ Out)


	6. Chapter 6: D'aww :)

It had been at least a week before you had heard from Toby. You figured that was probably a good thing, depending on your encounter with a certain Link look-alike. He warned you to stay away and maybe he convinced Toby to as well. Disheartened at that, you tried to forget it and went back to cooking. It was four thirty-three a.m. and it was still dark out. Since you were the only one up, you took on the task of making breakfast for Dad and Jeremy when your ringtone went off, startling you.

**_"Sometimes somethin' beautiful happens in this world. You don't know how to express yourself, so you just gotta sing! I just had sex and it felt so good (Felt so good)! A woman let me put my peni-"_**

It screeched before you grabbed your phone. You're happy you got to it when you did before Jeremy could hear it or, worse, your dad. You walked back into the kitchen and cut off the waffle iron, setting the plate of waffles aside. You clicked on the new text message and the number read "Unknown". It read "Hey You." So, you said hello and asked who it was.

When they person on the other end _finally_responded, the message said "The window". You instantly looked towards the window above the sink, catching sight of bushy brown hair. You grinned and opened up the back door to allow your friend entrance.

"Hey you," You mocked, giving him a small smile. You noticed he opened his mouth to say something but it quickly shut as he sniffed the air. He turned around at an inhuman speed and tackled the plate of waffles on the counter, getting both syrup and teenage boy everywhere.

"Toby! You **_moron!_** You're gonna wake someone up!" You whispered angrily.

"Shuh-uh. I go' wappuls." He said, a mouth full of his favourite food. You tilted your head to one side and started grinning. You allowed him to eat while you went to make more before just shaking your head, thinking that they'll just make cereal.

"You like waffles, don't you?"

"I LUH UM!" He called, twitching slightly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. You, dear, need to change. You're sticky."

"So is your face but I know it isn't syrup," The boy joked crudely. You rolled your eyes at his immaturity and scratched the back of your head.

"I got a t-shirt somewhere. What are you doing here? Any particular reason you're eating all the food?"

After **_finally_** swallowing his food, Toby cleared his throat and explained.

"I wanted to see you. I was hungry. Oh, and take off your shirt. That's my favourite band," He shot you a dopey smile and a slight jump.

You looked down at your shirt and realized it was your Get Scared T. You narrowed your eyes.

"Is this **_really_** your favourite band or do you just wanna see me topless?" The boy grinned and laughed softly.

"Both." You, again, rolled your eyes and went upstairs. You pulled out an identical t-shirt, albeit two sizes bigger and pounded down the stairs.

"Here, love. They messed up my size so they gave me this one for free," You motioned to your torso. Toby jumped up, ecstatic, and hugged you tightly.

"Thanks, Y/n," He said sheepishly. You smiled and led the boy into the living room.

"You'll have to leave around six. That's when Dad wakes up," You informed him while you switched the TV from the news to Spongebob Squarepants.

"I fuckin' love this show! Hell'z yeah!" The boy exclaimed. "Oh, okie dokie. Can we just hang out for a bit? I'm still real curious about you."

"Sure, I don't mind." You told him, taking the seat next to the proxy.

"Alright. I have questions. First, answer these five. Favourite colour? Favourite Food? Do you like waffles? Natural hair colour? Boyfriend?"

"My favourite colour is f/c. F/f. Yes, with all my heart. N/h/c. I don't have one... My last one dumped me about three weeks ago," You informed Toby.

"He's an idiot for dumping you. I mean, you're so pretty and sweet and nice and funny and make damn good waffles and just... You're great. He's stupid. I'm single too. My favourite colour is orange. I love waffles. Fuck yes, I want waffles even more now annndddd I don't have a boyfriend nor will I **_ever._**" Toby said, his already big brown eyes getting wider.

"Cool. Can I ask **_you_** questions, Toby?"

"You sure can." He said eagerly.

You thought about what you wanted to ask him. There were **_so many_** questions to begin with... Hmm... You decided you'd try to ask as many as possible without offending him. Maybe you'd actually get some straight answers!

"Umm... First off, who's Ben? What's a creepypasta? And who's your bitch?" You asked him, giving him a small smile.

"Ben is an annoying twat who smokes weed all day with Jeff. Creepypastas are essentially what Ben, Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, E- E- EJ, LJ, Sally, Jane, Seed Eater, Rake, Bob, Dr. Smiley, Lost Silver, and all the others are. You're my bitch, bitch!" He said, giggling and giving you those sweet smiles along with a couple of adorable ticks. You gave him a grin back and sighed.

"Why does this Ben guy want me to stay away from you? You aren't going to... kill me, are you? Or let your squid guy hurt me?" You looked at Toby through sad eyes, sighing slowly. You were scared, worried, and disappointed. So many thoughts were running through your head that you could barely focus on one. Was he just lying to you? Was he going to let you get comfortable with him and then betray you?

**_Just like Adam..._**

You studied the young man before you, taking in the depth and hollow feeling in his brown eyes. The boy's jovial expression turned to one of concern in the blink of an eye. He wrapped his arms around you, squeezing lightly and whispered into your ear.

"No, **_no one _**will ever hurt, let alone **_kill_** you."

He nuzzled his nose into the small of your neck and sighed, sending a shiver down your spine. Albeit shocked, you snaked your arms around his neck and let out the breath your were holding in.

**_"Promise...?" _**You whispered. The boy pulled away and held you by the shoulders, looking you directly in the eyes. He couldn't believe how beautiful you were.

"Pinky Promise," Toby gave you a small smile. Smiling back, you put your back around his neck and embraced him. It felt too right to be wrong. Although hugging a murderer is probably the **_last_** thing a sane person would do, who said **_you_** were?

"Like- Like I said, no one will ever hurt you. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, alright Y/n?" He mumbled into your collar-bone. His breath smelled like maple syrup and that made your sad smile turn into a small grin of joy.

"Alright, Toby." You said to him sweetly, pulling away. You two sat there, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling. What made your eyes widen with surprise after **_all of this_**, was that Toby placed a light kiss on your forehead through the bandana on his face. You closed your eyes and giggled at the soft, butterfly kiss he gave you.

"Sorry. I just figured you'd need more reassuring. Now... Can I have more waffles?" The teen ask giddily, removing his goggles.

"Sure, as soon as you take off your mask." You pressed, grinning from ear to ear. He shrugged and removed the covering, revealing a cute button nose and almost feminine shaped lips. You couldn't believe how cute he was! Awwww...! You giggled cutely.

He shuddered slightly. "Y-You think I'm ugly, don't you?" He asked, burying his face in his hands. You lightly touched his gloved hand.

"No, of course not. You're the cutest boy I've ever seen!" You squealed girlishly. You mentally kicked yourself for getting so worked up about a boy being attractive.

"D'awww... Thanks, girl." He smiled at you as he lifted his hands. "It was super fun hanging out with you. I- I'd love to do this again. When will you be free so we can chill for waaaaaaayyyyy longer time?" The boy asked, grabbing your hand and holding it closely to his chest. You almost jumped out of your seat.

**_Did he just ask me on a date?_**

"Did you just ask me on a date?" You asked curiously, smiling like a mad man.

"Yeah! I think I did." He gave you a face-splitting smile that surpassed yours and nodded.

"Sure! I think I'll be free... Saturday? My dad's taking my brother on a Father/Son fishing trip and they'll be gone from, I think, seven a.m. to six p.m. So, is that an okay time?" Your face was starting to seriously hurt from all this smiling and laughing but you didn't care. You were going on a date with a guy you've had a crush on since, what, fourth grade?

"Any-Anytime is fine. This is great! Do you mind coming to my place? Sure, the 'squidward' guy lives there, along with his bros and all the other pastas but they won't hurt you, pinky swear," Toby explained, finally letting go of your hand. You had to think about this... Sure Toby would protect you and of course you could fight back, thanks to years of martial arts and female defence classes, but is this safe? Is it morally wrong?

"Well... Sure. Yeah, we can chill there. What time will you get me?"

"Around... eight or nine a.m. No make-up, no flashy clothes. I want it to be natural you... The **_beautiful_** you," He said, a small smile flashing across those gorgeous lips.

"Okie dokie! I can't wait. I'll see you then, K?" You informed him, standing up. He grabbed you by the shoulders after he got to his feet and placed a furious kiss on your forehead. That gave you butterflies in your tummy.

"Of course, my beautiful E/c eyed girl." You started to blush and gave him an equally sweet smile as he slipped his mask and goggles back on. After wishing his a good morning and telling him to be careful, your knight in orange goggles slipped through the back door and disappeared into the wee hours of the morning. You stood there and watching him fade into the woods, smiling. You were astounded at how great someone could make you feel after all you've been through. Adam, your previous boyfriend, and you dated for a year and a half and you honestly though he was the one... But all that changed when he tried to rape you after you said you weren't ready. He broke up with you a week later after you found out he was having sex with your ex-best friend, LeAnn. The week, it felt like everything was just falling apart and it wasn't that long ago. Now... Now there's him, Toby. That sweet, crazy, utterly amazing and awesome little guy who ran away, or skipped away, with the broken pieces of a now mended heart. You snapped out of your thoughts, remembering you still want waffles.

As you went to make more of those delicious breakfast food stuff, a short, bed-headed seven-year old rushed down the stairs and beamed at you, grinning and hungry.

"Good morning, Sissy!" He cheered, climbing onto the counter in his Batman themed footie pajamas.

"Good morning, little brother," You said, heart aflutter and eyes filled with happiness.

'**_A good morning, indeed'_** You thought with a smile.

**(A/N: OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I'M SO SORTY! FEEL FREE TO KILL ME, AGGH! I thought I had uploaded these before! I'm sorry! I seriously thought I had already uploaded chapter 5... I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. I hope the wait can be forgiven... Two chappies will make it up to you right?... Right? No? I'm sorry... *gives everyone cake* I'm sorry... Forgive me? :'(**

**Again, my bad. By the way, that song is called 'I Just Had Sex' and it's by The Lonely Island.**

**~EJ out)**


	7. Chapter 7: Murder & Masturbation

"Fuck!" You screamed. It wasjust the day before Saturday, Friday, and you were trying to get on your favourite f/c cocktail dress with the little black and white belt, to no avail. Yes, the dress was a least a size too small but you weren't the type to put on a lot of weight at a time. After trying for the millionth time, you settled to just wear shorts and your favourite Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. You were so happy to actually go and get to hang out with Toby but something kept telling you that this was wrong, that you shouldn't be doing this. Maybe it was the fact that he was a killer (which you doubted)or maybe because you sensed an unwavering suspicion that something **_sickeningly twisted_** was going to happen... You shrugged it off; It was probably just your overactive imagination.

Speaking of an overactive imagination, you'd taken the time to actually learn what a creepypasta was the day after Ben showed up. You learned about some psycho named Jeff The Killer with his equally psycho girlfriend Jane The Killer, The 'Enderman' Brothers, two dudes named Masky and Hoodie, more information on a Mr. Ben Drowned, Toby, a blue faced cannibal with no eyes, a little girl named Sally, and the horror version of the loveable My Little Pony character Pinky Pie. Along with these few, you came across many Pokémon styled pastas and two masochists named Laughing Jack and Clockwork. Apparently, both had a corrupt and unhealthy interest in the guts and gore of the human body. Which, by far, freaked you out the most. Many a night did you stay up late listening for sounds of tick-tocking and savage laughter only to sigh in relief as day light hit and the sun's comforting glow gave you back your sanity. You already knew that these **_freaks_** were real and that they actually could find and kill you but that didn't stop you from getting more and more into the spine-chilling world of internet horror. You found yourself longing to be a pasta, actually. To bring fear into someone, to hurt, to... What are you talking about?

Oh, how funny. You started head-banging as soon as this marvelous song came on.

**_I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried but I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself!_**

Just as the chorus kicked in, you saw your little brother run into the backyard. Aww... Look at Jeremy in his little blue rain coat and matching rain boots. You smiled, watching him from where you stood. You made your way over to the window sill and sat down, watching him play. It was a beautifully dreary day, what with all the rain and condensation and fog. While it was a teeth-chattering, nail-biting eight degrees farenheit outside, it was a warm seventy-four in the house. You whipped your h/c locks around to the side and watched as your little brother chased Roxy, your black labrador and Irish setter mix, around the back yard. Days like this just made you want to curl up with a good book, drink hot chocolate, and read until you fall asleep. But today was different. You wanted to curl up with a good Toby, drink hot chocolate, and cuddle until you fall asleep. It was amazing how much you thought about him nowadays and you wondered...

**_Does he think about me as much as I think about him?_**

~Toby's P.O.V.~

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT, OH MY FUCKING Z-ZALGO **_GET OUT_**!" The twitching proxy screamed, grabbing his blankets.

"Arrghh! I'm out! I'm gone, I'm gone, **_I'm gone_**!" Masky screamed in return, bursting out of the door. Never will Masky unsee what he just saw. Despite the fact that Masky was gay and that Hoodie had been his boyfriend for at least a year now, he'd never seen anyone else's... Masky shivered. He'd just walked in on Toby **_pleasuring himself_**. Masky couldn't help but blush and feel guilty as he thought about what Toby's was doing. Although he kinda-sorta-maybe despised his fellow proxy, he had to admit he was rather... **_well-developed_** for a boy his age. The brunette soon found himself aroused and just as Hoodie was coming up the stairs, he grabbed his wrist and forced him into their shared bedroom for a day of fun; their definition of fun, anyways.

Meanwhile, back in Toby's room, he was devastated. The only thought running through his head was

**_Oh ZALGO! MASKY SAW MY DICK, MASKY SAW MY DICK, MASKYSAWMYDICK!_**

After putting his pants back on and his goggles, the teenage proxy nervously went to the door. He needed to apologize to his friend and make sure that he wasn't going to tell anyone about his actions; It'd take **_years _**to live down getting caught wanking off by a **_boy..._** and it'd be even worse if Masky told Toby's soon-to-be girlfriend, Y/n, that he'd said her name...

Toby gripped the door knob and took a deep breath. He went out into the hallway, trying not to cry at his embarrassment and went to knock on Hoodie and Masky's door but something made him stop. He pressed his ear to the door and squealed; The sounds of love-making were clearly present, heated, and **_OH MY ZALGO STOPPIT TOBY!_**

He ran away from those petrifying noises and down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him and on the way down, he bumped into his favourite monochrome clown.

"Hey Jack! Whaddup?" Toby asked in a mock low voice.

"Hi, Toby. I'm peachy keen and getting better, how are you?" The clown asked, helping his friend up and giving him a twisted grin.

"I'm..." Toby laughed nervously. "I'm well. K-Kinda um... weirded out, but good. Thanks. So what are you up to? Heading out for-for- the hunt?"

"Nahh, I was going to see if Clocky wanted to grab lunch. Well, now that I think about it, yes. I am heading out for the hunt," LJ laughed manically, throwing his head back.

"Well, stop by the store and grab me some waffles. And Clocky? Why?"

"She just wanted to hang... Why? You jealous?" The circus freak questioned, still grinning at the pale proxy.

"No, just curious. Glad she's finally getting out and all, an-anyways, those waffles? I'll pay ya," Toby said, twitching as he reached into his back pocket.

"No payment necessary. I'm happy to pick up waffles for a fellow friend. Besides, I need to be on your good side..." LJ spoke darkly. Toby shrugged it off and thanked Jack as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. You grinned into his pastry.

**_I wonder what Y/n is doing..._**

Toby smiled as he thought of you but his thoughts were interrupted as a certain pasta ran into the room and grabbed his bottom.

"You're it!" Ben screamed, running into the living room. Toby groaned. He guessed Jeff had started another game of 'Ass Tag' and had tagged Ben already. The only reason Jeff only played this game was to get a handful of Ben Bottom and get away with it, Ben was oblivious to Jeff's advances but... We all think he'll come around. Toby ran into the living room and tackled an blue-masked teen and pinched his butt, receiving a roar of anger from him.

"You're it, EJ!"

**_"DAMN YOU TOBY!" _**Eyeless Jack hollered as he spotted the unsuspecting creature, Rake, and dived for him.

Toby ran away from the scene and smack dead into his best friend as he rounded the corner. Their noggins knocked and the bewbs bumped but it was all good!

"Clocky! Hi! Don't worry. No one's gonna grab your flat ass," Toby joked, helping his friend up.

"My ass isn't flat. I have a cute butt. LJ says so."

"Awkward... Anyways, do you want t-

"No. I have plans. Gotta go," The pasta said quickly, stalking off away from her companion. Toby was confused as to what had gotten into Clockwork but whatever. He decided he'd go upstairs and think about his e/c eyed girl again.

Meanwhile, in the woods... Something sinister was going on.

"Clockwork... You look particularly **_ravishing _**tonight. Why is it that you choose to tease me in that tiny tank top? Not to mention it's **_so very cold _**this night..." LJ snickered as he glance at Clockwork's cleavage.

"Keep it in your pants, Jack. Christ. We have work to do. I'm tired of this **_whore _**trying to take **_my _**Toby away from me. I can't wait to hang her by her intestines and cut out her kidneys. I promised E-Jackie that I'd get him some. Ya think Toby will be mad that I killed this skank?" The girl asked her partner, staring up at him.

"Do you care, Gumdrop? He'll get over her **_eventually_**," Jack reasoned, still sneaking looks at Clockwork's chest.

"I do care... He can't be mad. Nahh, he wouldn't be mad. He'd see how much I love him and realize I only did it out of love for my sweet Toby," Clocker's swooned, her one good eye shading over a deeper green.

"Tsk, tsk. A little obsessive, are we now?"

"You bet your black and white ass I am."

"Oh Clockwork. You sweet, naïve little girl... Did you bring your sewing needle?"

"Mhm. And I brought my knife, my scalpel, a ball gag and hand-cuffs."

LJ was taken aback. **_What? What's with the ball gag and handcuffs?_**

"Umm..."  
"Jack, I like girls too. It's been a while since I've played with someone and I can't wait to get into it again. Toby assumed she's a virgin and I can't wait to **_rip _**that away from her." Jack chuckled.

"I have never loved you more than at this moment, Gumdrop. Tell me, may I have a turn with this girl?"

"Yeah, whateves. But only after I'm done. Now... I'm gonna ask you once and only once; either calm down, take care of it, or I'm cutting that thing off."

"As you wish," LJ teased, making sure she heard him unzip his pants.

"You perv!" She screeched, pushing him to one side and almost knocking him into a tree.

"Just for you, Gumdrop." The clown teased, lightly slapping Clocky's arm.

"Shut up. I think we're here. Yeah look in the window to the right side, right there," Clocky observed, looking into this girl's bedroom window.

"I can't wait to rip every little strand of that h/c hair out of her head and gouge out those **_'Stunning'_** big e/c eyes. Ugh, it sickens me. Just look at her!"

"Yes, yes, I see. Let's get **_on_** with the toture!" LJ cackled loudly, throwing his head back. Clockwork watched the monochrome clown as he laughed and mentally commented on how fun his laugh was... Then she slapped herself, literally. **_How in the HELL_** could she think of **_anyone other than_** Toby? With his deep brown eyes and... that inky blank hair, swirly cone nose... that rugged and outlandish appearance and that sickeningly sweet love for torture...

**_Wait, what? _**Clocky shook her head, trying not to think about the crazy clown and focus more on the task at hand. Although Clocky was rejecting what she felt, she couldn't help but figure it out that she had a little crush on Laughing Jack. He was rather suave and mature, much unlike the awkward, loud, and childish Toby. Maybe, just maybe, Clocky was starting to quit her obsession with the seventeen year old proxy and maybe, just maybe, a small little flame for Jack was starting to grow, brighten, and glow.

"How do you want to go about this, my fiendish fellow?" Jack asked, his slight British accent shining through just a bit. Despite the fact that Clocky was anything **_but_** a normal girl, she still found accents irresistable and got chills down her spine when Jack called 'fiendish'. It delighted her to be known as a fiend, a psycho, a murderer. It gave her such a rush, a rush that only the thrill of killing could calm. With her mini-orgasm outta the way, Clocky watched as the bedroom light turned out in the girl's bedroom and made her way to the back door, Jack at her heels.

The Monochrome Killer, adorned in his trademark black and white, picked the lock with one of his long claws and opened the door for the lovely lunatic. She nodded her head and stepped inside, silent as a girl could be. LJ followed her, watching as she tiptoed soundlessly up the stairs. He couldn't believe how breathtaking a creature could be but, alas, he would never admitted her had a thing for the clock-eyed girl. Despite the total obsession with Toby and her unwavering attitude, Jack knew that he'd **_never _**get to have the person most like him. Although, he didn't **_just_** like Miss Clocky because she and him shared personalities; He had a thing for her because of her silliness yet seriousness, her adoration of torture, and her ability to be playful, mean, sexy, and undeniably sweet at any given moment. Again, she's breath-taking.

He was lost in a day-dream when he saw his partner motion for him in the dark, the glass in her eye glinting. The green-eyed girl opened the bedroom door and watched from the doorway as the girl Toby loved slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling raggedly with every breath. Regardless of Clockwork's incessant insults of the girl, she was actually quite beautifully. The faint, light glow of her bedside lamp illuminated her s/c face and casted shadows all around her. It was rather pitiful how there were real horrors lurking in those shadows.

Clockers snaked her way towards the girl, knife in hand and ready to slit her throat open. The grin that was plastered on her face made Jack want to smile as well, but it appeared as a small smirk. He watched from the doorway as Clockwork went to toy with the beauty queen's hair...

**_I wonder what this devilishly delightful deviant is dreaming about..._**

Lost in the world of dreams, imagination, and illusions, you weren't aware of the two killers in your bedroom but all that changed when a cold hand was placed on your mouth. Your big, e/c eyes snapped open and you immediately punched who was above you in the face. Fight or flight instinct, I guess.

You looked around the room and saw two unnatural shadows. You saw the glint of something glass from beside your bed and you thought of the clock-eyed killer with the reddish-brown hair. You were shocked and utterly horrified! You had no idea what to do and you sat there, stunned, until the figure in the dark spoke up.

"Well, well. It looks as if Sleeping Beauty wanted to witness her death in the waking state," The female voice chuckled as she slipped a hand over your mouth. You were too scared to move when you realized it actually was Clockwork.

"Now... What time do you think it is? One? Two a.m.? Oh, well that doesn't matter now because," The voice turned even more sinister...

"You're time is u-"

"**_Drop the knife..._**"

_**(A/N: I'm so sorry... I've been so busy with school that I haven't been able to update. I have a lot to do, being in the "Gifted and Talented" classes and it's only the first week! Ugh! I'm in 8th grade, by the way. :) Anyways, thank you guys for being so patient. I really appreciate it and I bet you can guess I won't be updating as quickly or as much but I'm sure as hell gonna try for every week, at least once. Probably on weekends. Thanks again, lovelies. I love you! Still noooo word AT ALL if I should post a Gaara x Naruto fanfiction. They will BOTH be boys. No Naruko. OR! I could post a Kakashi x Naruto fanfiction. I promise I'll do a lemon for you guys soon. Haha. You guys loves smut and I love that 'cause I love smut too. Don't worry. It'll cause so many INTENSE nosebleeds. I'm getting one just thinking about what I got in store for the animalistic Masky and the shy, sweet Hoodie. If you don't already know, the Hoodie x Masky story is already getting so heated. Mhm. =^w^= STAY TUNED FOR MORE OF OUR GOGGLED HERO, SWEET DAMSEL, AND PSYCHO CLOWN AND CLOCKY! :D WOOH! **_

_**Baaiiiyaaa.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**~EJ**_

_**p.s. This isn't and 'Eyeless Jack' thing. My initials are EJ 'cause SOME PEOPLE don't get that. I'm looking at you TOBY!**_

_**Toby: What'd I do!?**_

_**Me: You looked at me wrong.**_

_** Oh and how would you guys feel about Author/Pasta commentary and after-story banter? You guys can ask the pastas whatever questions and I'll make sure *glares at Jeff* ALL of the questions/scenarios are answered and played through.**_

_**CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**~EJ**_


End file.
